


My Favorite Panorama

by aphr0dite



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, High School, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphr0dite/pseuds/aphr0dite
Summary: All Choi Soobin wants was a peaceful year on his new school on Seoul yet upon meeting the irregular student in one of his class, Choi Yeonjun, will apparently twist his fate into an undeniable romance.





	My Favorite Panorama

Under the bright blue welkin and floating cumulus clouds is a teenage boy, probably 184 cm tall, walking his way to his new school, XX Academy. His brown fringe hair rustles above his almond shaped face, his light tanned skin glowing under the rays of sunlight. He could feel his heart mercilessly beating in an abnormal pace, since it was his first time to move on another school yet it was for the best.

 

Taking a turn on a roundabout street was a mass amount of students with the same uniform as Soobin. A large lump built up on his throat as he gulped at the sight of it.

 

An Outdoor School Led sign was hung few feets up to him, his eyes averting to what's written on it. “Welcome to XX Academy..” He mumbles, slowly roving his eyes on the place.

 

The entrance was big enough to accumulate the number of students. The gigantic bars of the the gate as it splits two entrances makes the school looks so expensive from the outside, which made Soobin question himself to why is he there.

 

Walls painted in modern combination of colors such as brown and beige and the floor printed in rubber pavers as the corners of the building were decorated in gardens of sunflowers and roses. He can't believe his eyes to what he was seeing. It was definitely so different from his previous school back on Gyeonggi-do.

 

At the middle of his mesmerizing moment, the sonance speaker blasted a screech and messy flat noise, making almost half the population inside the campus cover their ears, including Soobin.

 

“Goodmorning, students of XX Academy! I am Kang Taehyun, the former student council president. All Junior High School levels, please proceed to the Gymnasium for some counseling. First and Second years of Vocational, please proceed to the Auditorium at the 3rd floor of BH Building. Thank you and welcome to XX Academy once again!”

 

 _BH Building? Where the hell is that??_ He says to himself, panicking a little since everyone was either heading left or right. He tried to do an _eenie-meenie-minie-mo_ inside his head and took the wisest guess to go left instead but he wasn't _right._ (Hehe)

 

A hand grabbed his arm, stopping him from going to that direction. He shifts his gaze to a frame bit smaller than his. Skin was light as milk and the pointy nose catching attention. His wavy dark hair rests above his forehead, his moles scattered like glitters - aesthetically.

 

“You're going the wrong way. You're a first year right?” He says, smiling to lighten the atmosphere. “Always take a look at the color of your tie, Vocational students has maroon meanwhile the blue ones are lower levels.” Soobin slowly nodded, fiddling his tie. _He is right. How can I not notice-_

 

“I'm Huening Kai, by the way.” He smiles brightly, bowing in a respectful manner. “And you are?”

 

“Choi Soobin.” He taut the corner of his lips, flashing a shallow part of his dimples. “Pleasant to meet you, Soobin. Well, we gotta get going, though. The program might start in a minute.” He says, inviting Soobin to walk along with him and so he did.

 

As they were walking to BH Building, they had the time to know each other a little. A small pep talk. It was not long ‘till both got along with each other. “So you're from Gyeonggi-do?” He nods as he pushes his hands on his pockets. “What brings you to Seoul, then?”

 

“Hmm, it's a confidential matter.” He replied.  “I won't ask for any answers then.” Soon as they arrived the Auditorium, the seats were flooded by amounts of students. Soobin tried to find a seat for the both of them, but Kai had already one saved for him. “Bin, join our pew. It has much space!”

 

 _Our?_ He asks himself, following Kai to the least part of the circular room. “Yah Terry and Bam,” He calls, both of them turning their heads to Kai and averting their stares to Soobin. “This is Soobin. He's new so be nice to him.” He demands, both of them giving sharp stares at him which makes him so uneasy. “Soobin, these are my friends since Junior year. Taehyun and Beomgyu.”

 

Soobin bowed and gave a weak smile. “Make sure he's not gonna jump and ditch us again.” Taehyun monotonously spat, shifting his gaze back to his phone. “The reason why they're ditching us because you're being an unreasonable bitch!” The blondie countered, nudging him on his side. “But really, I hope you're not a bag of asshole.” Beomgyu blatantly adds, giving him a soft smile before getting back to his phone… making him feel extra out of place.

 

“I'm really sorry about them, Soobin. They're really just like that. You'll get used to it, eventually.” Kai assures, making Soobin just feel fine afterwards.  


* * *

 

  Two weeks had passed. Soobin and the others got along pretty well. He wouldn't even think of leaving the small circle of friends behind because:

 

  1. the four of them shared the same last brain cell
  2. they have the same taste in music ]
  3. Taehyun hates all of them because they're stupid



 

It wasn't the perfect group but it's where Soobin fits and felt comfortable. The four of them was sitting on the farthest row of the classroom, occupying it every class like it's their territory. Chatters were to be heard every time the professor take a step out of class.. until the door at the left creaked open. Everyone turned their heads to that direction and probably, goggled at the new face that came in.

 

A fit guy in uniform, earphones plugged in his ears. His gray hair reflects on the room light, his perfect tanned skin complimenting his peachy lips. His eyes were deep to dark, piercings on his lobes. He left almost an intimidating impression to everyone else. He sat on the only desk on the back, throwing his bag on the floor and pulling his phone out his pockets - oozing thug vibes.

 

Everybody whispered about him - as to why is he here when it's almost time for our English Class.

 

“That's.. a hell of a fine boy.” Beomgyu states, lowkey drooling over him. “Gay.” Taehyun snorts, making him throw a fit on him. “Shut up! Like you never said you liked m-”

 

“Time for snacks.” It was when Taehyun shoved crumpled paper inside his mouth, making Bam go mad. “Here we go again..” Kai chuckles, giving both a funny look. “I am really wondering why that guy's here.. in our class, I mean. If I'm not mistaken, he's a second year, because of his tie - it's quite darker than ours.”

 

“Maybe he's a transfer student, who knows. I never saw him here before.” Kai responds, trying to sketch on his desk. “Yeah..” He mutters, not realizing that he was dozing off already while locking his stare on the new guy in class. He rests his chin over his palm, his eyes softly casting on him.

 

His stare had finally draw a hint to the gray head, making the guy turn his head, darting his eyes on him while arching his eyebrows.

 

“What the hell are you looking at?” He growls, which caught the minority of the class’ attention, making Soobin startle on his seat. “N-No I-I--”

 

“He just thinks you're handsome.” Kai cuts, grinning. _What the fuck?!_

 

“Uhh, thanks?” He awkwardly smiled and used his phone again.

 

“What gotten into you, Soobin? Don't just stare at someone like that.” He whispers. “That must've been my line! Why did you suddenly butt in saying those weird shit?”

 

“Be careful next time. I don't really know that guy but second years are dangerous.” He warns. “It's better if we don't mess with them.”

 

“Don't generalize them. Look, I'll talk to him.” Beomgyu volunteered, taking the vacant seat next to him.

 

“Watch him get thrown back next to me.” Taehyun bets, flipping the pen in between his fingers.

 

_One.._

 

_Two.._

 

_Three.._

 

“Holy fuck! That's great! Soon, let's play League together!”

 

“Ehhh?” Taehyun unbelievably rubbed his eyes. “Did he just-”

 

“Hey guys, he plays League! He's platinum, unlike you bronze noobs!” Beomgyu shouts at them.

 

“No, I'm not really that good.” He humbly denies, giving a soft smile. _Didn't he just bitched at me a while ago? What's with his personality?!_ Soobin said on his mind, confused.

 

“Liar.” Taehyun snorts. “A platinum and not good? Got to be kidding me.” Standing up and getting to sit next to Bam.

 

“I'm serious.” He chuckles. “Let's play after class then prove to me that you're weaker than gold.”

 

“Bet.” Both Taehyun and him shaking hands. Beomgyu turned to them, sticking his tongue out at Kai. “I told you.”

 

“Alright, alright.” He concedes in defeat, joining the conversation. “But let me join the game too! I'm teaming up with Soobin, we haven't lost him in a single match and he's a Master.”

 

_Yeah right. A platinum? That's no match for me!_

 

All of them laughing, snorting and teasing. As if they've been friends longer than they had. Not that Bin was jealous or anything. Like, _how juvenile will that be?_

 

He remains on his chair, watching his friends get to know the new guy. He was once again, staring at the gray heads face. _But he looks like a thug yet.. how angelic can that smile get?_

 

He was caught by him, eventually since he was being too obvious. But now, he smiled a little too brightly to make Soobin's cheeks flush with red tint.

 

“Hi.” He greets in a totally different tone from few minutes ago. Soobin just stared at him, not sure if he'll reply or not. “Look, I'm sorry if I ever gave you a negative impression. I just thought you were starting some shit with me so I thought I better end it before you can even begin.”

 

 _Was that really reasonable?_ He annoyingly says in his mind. “Yeah, sure whatever.”

 

“I'm really sorry,” He apologizes. “I'll just treat you guys dinner on friday after we play league, is that fine?”

 

“I'm only accepting that apology if you beat me on league. 1 v 1, friday.” He matched him, smugly grinning. “Deal.”

 

“Oh damn, we finally recruited two guys in our group.” Bam cheerfully exclaimed. “This year has a good start.”

 

“You better not ditch us or else.” Kai threatens in a joking manner. “I won't, I'm not that type of person..”

 

“...only if he'd not force me into leaving.” He pointed at Soobin, who was unconsciously giving him a stern look. “The way he looks at me says otherwise.”

 

“Huh? No! I'm definitely not against it!” He defends, the three cackling at his reaction. “Uhh Sure, Bunny face.”

 

“What did you just called me?” He looks at him in grimace.

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IMAGINE GETTING ADDRESSED AS BUNNY FACE.” Kai and Beomgyu laughed to death, Taehyun quietly snickering. “Fuck you all.” Soobin cusses, giving them a middle finger.

 

“But that's not how you roar, bunny face, HAHAHAHAHAHAH!”

 

 _How annoying,_ He said on his mind giving them a glare. “Shut up.”

 

Yeonjun was just sitting on his spot, smirking at his reaction. ”Bunny face ain't that deep.”

 

_Asshole!_

 

* * *

 

 

_Friday came.. I fucking lost to that asshole._

 

“Stop being a grump and start eating before it gets cold.” Kai scolded, as they were eating at a restaurant with the troupe. “I said I'm not in the mood.”

 

“Yeonjun bought this for us. How can you waste blessings? Jeez.” Beomgyu hissed, grabbing his bowl. “If you don't want it, I'll take it.”

 

“..maybe Soobin doesn't really like me to be in your group.” Yeonjun lowly mutters, looking down as hell. “No! why will he be like that, RIGHT SOOBIN?” Kai nudges him, giving him an eye. “..Absolutely.”

 

“This is already dinner.” Taehyun mutters, taking a spoonful bite of his meal. “Don't tell me your butt hurt since it's your first time losing to us on League?”

 

“Definitely not!!!” He defends abruptly, making them cackle. “What???”

 

“Yeah, sure, Bunny face.” Beomgyu teases, annoying the hell out of him. “You guys are so irritating! I'm so leaving.” He scowls, standing up.

 

Apparently, the table was too close to him that it hits his shin hard, making him screech. It was his sensitive spot.

 

“Ouch!” He cried, squeezing his eyes in pain. “Soobin are you alright?”

 

“Obviously not!” He frowns, holding his shin. “Will you be able to walk home, though? I can carry you if you want.” Yeonjun offered, making him look at him in an austere manner. “No.”

 

He tried to stand up, only having to end up on the floor again. _Shit, acting tough won't help._

 

“Just let me carry you.” Yeonjun stands up, squatting down as he faces his back on him. “Are you serious?” He asks, absurdly giving him an eye. “Do you think I'm joking?”

 

“Just get on him and go home.” Taehyun spat. “No, I can walk myself home- Ouch!” Again, he fell. Making the situation worse when he fell in a wrong position, slightly twisting his ankle. _Seriously?!!!!_

 

“Just get on while I'm willing.” Yeonjun says, turning his head slightly.

 

In hesitation, he looks at the three guys who were giving him a funny grin.  “Fine. Enjoy yourselves being a pig, losers!” He climbed to Yeonjun's back. “Says the limp.” Beomgyu jokes as they all cracked. “You'll regret this tomorrow.” He scoffs.

 

“I'll be back after I walk him home. Please wait for me.” He tells them before getting out to the streets.

 

* * *

 

 

The walk was quiet. Soobin lightly locking his arms on his shoulders as his Yeonjun holds his thighs for support. Soobin buried his face deep to his shoulder in embarrassment. Also to save rumors incase they ran into somebody from school.

 

While walking, he sniffs into the gray heads uniform. _Mint and cool scent.._ The addicting smell tickling his nose.

 

_Smells…nice… smells nice.._

 

“Soobin.. where will I turn on this roundabout?”  His raspy voice disturbing his weird thoughts.

 

“H-huh? Oh, left.” He nods, inhaling as he continue to walk. It was becoming awkward, the cold night making it feel like it's the first night of winter.

 

He slightly leaned back to see the older one getting slowly exhausted. “Yeonjun..” He calls, the boy slowing down. “You can drop me here.”

 

“Why? Is this your house?” He points a random house with his mouth. “No, but It's fine here. I think my ankle had recovered already.”

 

“Are you sure?” Reassuring as he nods in response. “If you say so.” He slowly dropped him to his feet, falling into his ass in exhaustion.

 

“See, I can stand up-” Before he could even finish, he saw Yeonjun slowly turning pale. “Hey, are you alright?!” He placed the back of his palm on his head, cold sweat crippling on his neck.

 

“I just felt nauseous, maybe because the hill was too steep, but I got it. Don't mind me..”

 

“Are you crazy? Don't mind who? You don't look fine! I told you not to do it but you still insist.” He berated. “I'm sorry.. I just really wanted to get it back to you.”

 

“From what exactly? 3 days ago when you gave me an attitude?” He interrogates, the gray head slowly nodding. “Tch, I'm over it. Don't think about it anymore. I lost the game anyways so I have no say but to forgive you-”

 

“But I don't want it to end just like that.” He cuts off. “What do you mean?”

 

“I don't want you to forgive me just because you lost.” Soobin nodding, getting his point. The older sat on the sidewalk, still feeling nauseous.

 

“I'll be right back. Stay and wait for me here, please.” He says, brisk walking even if his ankles are making it hard for him. He didn't even wait for Yeonjun to react.

 

**_[10 MINS LATER]_ **

 

Footsteps where to be heard from his left side, making Yeonjun assume it was him and so he turned his head to face him. “Soobin, I'm really sor--”

 

“Here.” He stretched his hands, offering him a mug of hot chocolate and a jacket. “Take this as my sign of politeness.”

 

“But I'm okay-”

 

“Ehh no buts! Just take it before I change my mind.” Hesitatingly, he takes the cup and jacket, fwipping it over him. “Thank you.. Soobin.”

 

“Yeah.” He shortly responded, sitting next to the gray head. It was quiet once more, but it didn't feel any awkward anymore  rather it was such a relieved atmosphere.

 

“You're a second year, right? And an irregular student in our class.” Soobin breaking the silence. “Yeah, what made you ask?”

 

“Nothing. Just curious why do you need to transfer. It's your last year in your previous school, don't you think it's such a waste?”

 

“About that…” He responds after sipping to his hot choco. “How should I say this…”

 

“Financial?”

 

“Not really.. more like a family issue...” He sound really down, making Soobin feel guilty for complaining about the life his family is giving him. “Life must've been tough for you.”

 

“Yeah.. It has always been.”  Soobin turns his head to him, Yeonjun resting his chin on the edge of the mug. He rustled his hands on his hair, giving him a soft smile.

 

“I really don't know what you're on right now.. but everything's gonna be alright, if you ever need help me and the three pigs there will be here for you,” His grin turning into an eye smile. “So hold on to life, okay?”

 

Yeonjun suddenly feeling the butterflies in his stomach growing. As to how that smile hits directly into his heart. It was long before he experienced this weird feeling again.

 

His eyes expanding a little, feeling his cheek warm and turn red.

 

“Ehh? Are you okay? Are you gonna throw up?” Soobin worries as he saw him cover his mouth while turning on the opposite side - trying to look away so he won't notice.

 

The evening was filled with stars that night. Like how Yeonjun felt his heart beat to the feeling of romance again.  


* * *

 

 

“Cheers! Congratulations to all of us for passing the first sem!”

 

“Cheers because Taehyun got a 4.0 gpa!”

 

“Cheers because we're on a sem break!”

 

“Cheers because the five of us are drinking in Taehyun's resthouse!”

 

“Cheers!!!”

 

They clicked their glasses as they raised it. “Woaaahh, this beer is stingy.” Soobin gasps, putting it down on the first sip.

 

“Weak shit. This isn't even the strongest one on the cabinet.” Taehyun says, holding the bottle's neck. “Don't be a pushover, it's his first time drinking with us.”

 

“Wrong!! It's my first time in my whole life.” He corrects, making them gawk at him. “Eh, it's your first time, bunny face?”

 

“Yes.. and how many times do I have to tell you.. STOP CALLING ME BUNNY FACE!!”

 

“I wasn't counting but it's on the 112th.” Yeonjun chuckles, messing Soobin's hair as he slaps his hands away.

 

“Anyways, bastards, I don't wanna be dramatic or anything,” Beomgyu says while pouring some chasers. “But this semester wouldn't be light if it weren't for you guys.”

 

“Aww, cheesy.” Taehyun teases. “Shut up! I never asked for your opinion!”

 

“But I do agree. I mean, remember the time when we we're doing a feasibility research then my laptop got broken? If Yeonjun didn't fix it, I would have failed on that subject.”

 

“And that day when I forgot my excuse letter and I was late. Soobin copied my mom's sign for me!” Bam adds, laughing.

 

“Don't you dare forget when Soobin, Beomgyu and Kai had an LBM and made me and Taehyun a lookout!”

 

“How about the time we peed on the ceiling of the restroom then the janitor reported us but had no evidence?”

 

“That was hilarious!” Soobin cackled, grabbing chips from the bowl. “It was a crazy semester. I'm so glad Beomgyu talked to me on my first day in your class.”

 

“Oh, that's nothing!” He giggles. “We should thank Kai as well, for dragging Bunny to the group. It had been years since it was only the three of us.”

 

“Yeah.. not everybody liked us. Either because we have weird habits, interest or whatever. It's just great that you two came.” Kai compliments, smiling.

 

“But do you guys know what's better?” Beomgyu rejoins, giving everybody around the table a funny look. “Karaoke!!”

 

* * *

 

Everybody was going crazy. Singing and rocking their heads off.

 

Soobin and Yeonjun was only watching from the table. Talking casually.

 

“It would be a lie if I say this night wasn't the best night we had.” Yeonjun suddenly spoke. “Yeah, we never had this kinds of nights back then since we were all busy in school.”

 

_“You know I want you.. it's not a secret I try to hide.”_

 

“I won't really forget when you challenged me on how strong I am.” Yeonjun uttered. “Oh that, haha! You piggy backed me while I was wearing all our bags to add weight! You nailed it, however.”

 

_“I know you want me, so don't keep saying our hands are tied..”_

 

“Also, do you remember when we hid in Kai's closet for almost 2 hours and he taught we left?” Soobin chortles, Yeonjun tauting his lips on the side. “Of course, you fell asleep in my shoulder that day because it was too hot inside.”

 

_“You claim it's not in the cards...”_

 

“How about The night that you helped me run away from my family, do you remember?” The young one taking a sip of his soft drinks and nodding. “Your step dad chased us with a plank because he thought I was your boyfriend, pfft.”

 

_“fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me..”_

 

“Like who wouldn't? You clasped your hands with mine. We looked like a runaway couple.”

 

_“But you're in my heart...”_

 

“Well, aren't we?” His tone was serious, no hint of joke. Soobin looks at him in the eye, it was soft yet desperate. The older's hand crawling slowly to touch Soobin's hand in the table.

 

_“So who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny..”_

 

“T-that's a nice joke! Hah, you think you'll get me with that, huh? Bleeeh what a fail! Oh no, what is this? I feel like I'm gonna pee! Hehehe.. I should go to the restroom! Be right back!!!” He nervously dashed out, running like wild.

 

Yeonjun just followed him running with his gaze, a small smirk plastered on his face as he chuckles. “You really play with my feelings like that.”

  


_Tap_

 

_Tap_

 

_Tap_

 

_Tap_

 

_Swoosh!_

 

Soobin washed his face as he tried to get into his nerves. _What the hell.. was that?_ He held unto the edges of the sink.

 

_This is a joke, right? It's a pulled up joke. Yes, don't take it seriously. Don't be weird. Pretend that you're not bothered. Okay.._

 

“Okay.. okay...” He sighs. He wiped his face with a towel while making his way out.. until he bumped into a hard chest.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry-”

 

“Bunny face,” the familiar voice says. “Can I have a second with you?”

 

Soobin averts his eyes on him, trying to look unbothered. “Uh yes, sure let's go back-”

 

“No, just you and me. Somewhere else.”

  
  


_He seriously took me to the balcony of this huge ass resthouse._ He says as he sits on the barricade.

 

Soobin tilted his head upwards to see the sky full of stars. “Woah, the sky is beautiful.” He says, mesmerizing his favorite panorama. “But what is it that you wanna talk about, Yeonjun?”

 

He shifts his gaze back to him, who was resting his back on the wall while looking straight into Soobin's eyes.

 

“I don't know what to tell you, I just can't find the words.” He speaks, Walking slowly, 20 steps away from him. “Because there's so many things that I want to say yet I don't know where to begin.” He runs his fingers in his hair.

 

“But why.. why are you always giving me mixed signals?”

 

Soobin furrowing his eyebrows, getting confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“One day, you'll make me feel something. The next day, you'd get cold with me. Don't you know how much it's frustrating me?”

 

_15 more steps._

 

“Especially the camping day. You kept hugging me, clinging on me. You even kissed me on the cheeks just because you felt like it then acting like you never did the next day?”

 

_10 more steps._

 

“How about the day you hugged me because I was absent for a week? You even brought me to the park because you missed me but you don't wanna admit it.”

 

_5 more steps._

 

“What about the secret you guys are sharing but I'm the only one who doesn't know?”

 

_Last step._

 

“..that you're growing feelings for me and you hate it?”

 

Soobin was tensed on his sit, Yeonjun locking him on his arms by holding on the edges of the barricade with his hand. “Yeonjun..” He mumbled, the cold breeze of the wind pushing his hair to the side.

 

“Just tell me..” He responds. “Whisper the words I longed to hear.”

 

He gulped hardly as he darted his eyes right into the others. “I..” Yeonjun patiently waited for an answer.

 

“...want to kill you for real. WHAT KIND OF CHEESY SHIT IS THIS?!” He hits his forehead with his fist playfully.

 

“From whom did you grab that information?” He asks, avoiding the questiont. “Answer me first.”

 

“Seriously?” He retorts. “Ahuh.” The younger rolled his eyes in a joking manner. “Yeonjun, I-”

 

“SOOBIN-AHHH!! WHERE ARE YOU-- Oh.”

 

Yeonjun and Soobin were startled on their spot, turning to the door where Beomgyu was. “I'm sorry, did I disturb??”

 

“Not at all.” Yeonjun sarcastically lashed. “Taehyun was just looking for you guys since we're gonna watch a movie!”

 

“A movie???” Soobin ripostes. “Hell yeah! Let's watch!”

 

He jumped off the barricade, brushing his shoulders with the other and hugging Beomgyu's arms.

 

“Let's go!” He excitedly jumps. “But how about Yeonjun? Aren't you guys talking?”

 

“Hmmm..” He glances at Yeonjun and gave him an assuring smile. “We can talk about it next time. Come on!”

 

“Hey, Soobin--” Yeonjun tried to stop but end up sighing. “Your attitude, really…”

 

“You're making me want you more.”

 

* * *

 

“Where have you been? We've been waiting.” Kai asks. “And where's Yeonjun?”

 

“Ahh.. we just had a small talk outside..” He nervously responds. “Don't believe him, they were all smoochy when I saw them.” Bam teases, getting a nudge from Bin.

 

“Ohh, confessing?” Taehyun guessed. “No, no I haven't confessed yet-”

 

“ _Yet._ ” Kai emphasized. “So you're planning to?”

 

“Uhh.. I'm not sure..” Soobin shyly replied, sitting next to Kai. “You know, if you got the chance you must say it.” Taehyun rejoins. “Before it's too late.”

 

“Besides, it's quite obvious that Yeonjun feels the same way. Don't you guys think?” Bam opens up. “Yeah, totally whipped.” Kai adds.

 

“Whenever Soobin's away, he's like _where's bunny face_ here and _where's bunny face_ there.” He mimics while snickering. “Especially his eyes when he looks up to Bin. As if he saw a god.”

 

“A-are you guys even serious?!” All flustered he was. “We're only saying what we're seeing.”

 

“You know I don't want to build up my hopes-”

 

“Hey.” The door creaked open as he caught all of their eyes at once. “Speaking of the devil.”

 

“Eeeeey! Sit here, Yeonjun!” Beomgyu taps the space beside Soobin. He follows plopping down next to him.

 

“So what movie will we watch??” Kai asks, inserting the USB in the 75” TV. “Lights Out!” Bam points.

 

“No! I don't want a scary movie.” Soobin whines. “If you're a bunny face, your opinion doesn't count.”

 

“Fine. Assholes.” He dissed, resting his back on the mattress.

 

A few moments, they turned off the lights and started to watch. It was like normal for the first 20 min. All of them were paying attention.. well until a pair of warm hands crawled under Soobin's blanket, intertwining  his fingers with Bin's.

 

He turns his head to Yeonjun, who was watching peacefully.. as if his hands never made it under his blankets. He tried to unclasp but he only gripped it tighter.

 

Knowing he can't do anything, he let it slide. But he couldn't deny.. he loved it. The feeling of his warmth. His thumb even went circles on a portion of his hand. It went on until the movie was done.

 

Since the movie was done and everybody was half drunk, they all easily fell into slumber.. except for Soobin, who didn't drink a lot.

 

They all laid down the large mattress as if it's a kindergarten night out.

 

 [ taehyun > kai > beomgyu > soobin > yeonjun ]

 

He was still not sleepy, since the frames of the horror movie still clung into his head. The lights were out and the only light on was a small lamp shade on the corner.

 

He was first facing upwards. But he felt like there will be someone over him every time he blinks, like in the movie. Coward he was, he faced into the side but Beomgyu was snoring. He couldn't help but face the opposite side, facing Yeonjun.

 

He tried so hard not to stare at him.. but he ended up doing it anyways.

 

His gaze went from his brows.. eyes.. nose.. lips.. face.. it was all so beautiful.

 

He bit his lip as he admires his visuals. He was beautiful. Thought it seemed like a curse because everytime  he stares i to his lips, a weird magnet tries to pull him near.

 

 _What am I thinking? God, I should be sleeping by now!_ He says in his mind, squeezing his eyes in frustration.

 

As soon as he recovered from his mental breakdown, he slowly opened his eyes again.. his cast directly on his lips. _Damn, this is so tempting!_

 

The longer he stares at it, the more he wants to lay his own skin on it.. to the point that he had leaned slowly closer.

 

 _Maybe a peck won't hurt.. right?_ He thought, closing his eyes in the process but it caught his attention when he saw Yeonjun opening his sleepy eyes.

 

“What are you doing?” He smirks, making the boy gasp yet cover his mouth since the rest were sleeping. He leaned back to his spot, trying to cover the blush on his face.

 

“Why did you stop?” He asks again, leaning a little bit closer. “I-it's a misunderstanding..”

 

“Then show me what's real.” Yeonjuns hand made a way to caress Soobins  face, smiling delicately. “Show me..”

 

It's when Soobin had enough of his self and decided to give in. “Then I'll show you.” He grins, leaning to plant a passionate kiss on the older's pair of lips.

 

His hand slid from his cheeks to the nape of his neck, pushing him a little hard to deepen the kiss. Their kiss went in rhythm as the their tongue swerves in each other's contact.

  


They parted to catch their breaths, both of them sharing the same smile and blushing cheeks. “Can we go out for a sec?”

He asks, getting a nod from him as a response.

 

Slowly they stepped out the room and made their way to the rooftop.

 

“Waah! The wind's cold in here… and the stars are so bright.” Soobin looked up to the sky, amazed. “Yeah..”

 

Yeonjun haltered his steps to hug him from the back, resting his chin on Soobin's shoulder.

 

“Soobin….” He heaves a deep sigh before speaking up. “I like you.” The younger turning around to face him, his arms still locked around him. “What makes you think that I don't?”

 

He smiles, putting both his cold hands in Yeonjun's face. “I like you. You're that guy who made me question my own sexuality countless times. You're that guy who sent butterflies on my stomach everytime you smile. You're that guy who sends me frustrations. You're that guy… that I want.”

 

He crawled his hands to his neck, locking his arms around it. “If you want me..” He pulls on for a kiss. “Then I'm all yours.”

 

Yeonjun smirking in between kisses, saying..

 

“Other than the stars in the sky.. you're my favorite panorama.”

 

The evening was filled with stars that night. Like how two lovers found a galaxy in each other's eyes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Though I really think I compressed the plot way shorter than planned. This is my first time posting so I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I accept any criticisms, please speak out if you want to suggest something! ♡


End file.
